The purpose of our current research is to evaluate a series of antitumor compounds capable of interacting with DNA, for their mutagenic potential in Drosophila melanogaster in vivo and relate these findings to their molecular structure. Mutagenicity is first assayed in somatic tissue using somatic mutation and recombination tests and then in germ cells by employing tests in detecting sex-linked recessive lethals and for chromosome breaks and loss. The compounds are 1) Ellipticine, 9-hydroxy- ellipticine and 2-N-methyl-9-ellipticine (Celliptium); 2) the anthracycline antibiotics; Adryamycin and Daunomycin. In addition, the nature of intragenic mutations produced by those that are strongly mutagenic will be determined through genetic and molecular analysis of germ line mutations induced at a specific locus (Adh), since this may help to elucidate the mechanism of mutagenesis. Comparative studies allow for the determination of the molecular features that reduce/enhance the mutagenicity of these compounds in vivo. While studies with somatic and germ cells and the analysis of several genetic endpoints, allows for the better assessment of the mutagenicity and contribute to the elucidation of mechanisms of chemical mutagenesis. The knowledge gained could be used for the development of non-mutagenic anticancer drugs. Through this project students are trained in genotoxicity testing using Drosophila as well as in genetic and molecular analysis of intragenic mutations. As a result, they will have a better understanding of genetics and mutagenesis, and they will develop skills in designing experiments, collection of data, scientific writing and seminar presentations to prepare them for careers in biomedical sciences.